A semiconductor memory device, for example, a NAND flash memory includes a memory cell array arranged with a plurality of memory cells and a peripheral circuit arranged around the memory cell array. Further, a guard ring region having cell guard rings are provided between the memory cell array and the peripheral circuit. However, in the guard ring region, an interconnect for giving potential to the cell guard ring is provided, and therefore, it is difficult to effectively make use of the guard ring region.